


In Darkness

by anemptymargin



Category: hot fuzz - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene after Danny returns to tell his Dad that Nicholas has been taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit dark, I don't normally do missing scenes but this really struck me hard. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. This header is getting longer than the scene...

Danny walks back into town, his head swimming with everything he'd seen and heard. Everything Nicholas had told him. Sandford was a lie - his father, the NWA, none of it was real.

The town square is silent and Danny about jumps out of his skin when he hears footsteps on the stones outside the pub. "You did the right thing, Danny." His father's voice is calm - that same soft tone he'd taken with Nicholas right before everything went to shit. "It's a shame you had to get his blood on your hands... but it'll be a lesson I'm sure you won't forget."

A lesson in what? It didn't make any sense. "He's gone, Dad."

"It was for the greater good, Danny." His father's voice rises, sounding even louder in the empty square as he takes Danny's elbow - roughly turning him around. "Nicholas Angel was trouble from the moment he got here. If he had only listened and understood what was going on we might not have had to take such drastic measures. Killing him was the right choice."

"I... I couldn't do it." Danny lowers his head, not sure if he should feel like a coward or a hero.

"You stupid fool." He whispers harshly, staring down at his son with cold eyes, "Can't you be trusted to do a monkey's work?"

Danny pulls away, stumbling back until he falls onto the worn stones. "Dad!" He whispers louder, wondering if the man he saw was even his Dad anymore.

Frank shakes his head slowly, letting out a low sigh. "You're a disgrace, Danny. You let your adoration cloud your judgment... don't think for one second that I don't know what he's done to you." He steps closer, pushing back his cape as he leans forward to offer Danny his hand. "Sandford is your home, Danny... he was just an outsider. Everything he did only upset the balance of things... he changed you."

He had, he knew it as much as anyone, but he had wanted to change. He wanted to be a better cop, a better person. "I ain't gone nowhere." He sighs, taking his fathers hand and pulling himself up. "Nobody will believe what he says anyway."

Frank nods, "Of course... he'll sound quite the lunatic." He loops his arm around his son - affectionately brushing down the front of his shirt. "That's my boy. Now I want you to just go home and forget all about Nicholas Angel." He pats Danny's shoulder and gives a soft laugh, "Big day tomorrow, right?"

Danny nods and tries to force back the urge to crawl out of his skin. "Right, Dad." He pulls away, slowly walking towards his home. "Big day." He turns back and watches his father go the opposite way, towards whatever duties Danny didn't even want to think about.

It was Sandford, even in darkness it was still the only home he knew. With each step he cursed himself, cursed his Dad, cursed Nicholas for dragging everything out in the open. Cursed Nicholas for leaving. Then cursed himself for choosing the nightmare over the only friend he ever had.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
